His Empress
by dimlitstar
Summary: She married the first prince of the Kou Empire to keep her kingdom safe. He always looks stern and cold but when they are alone, he sets her on fire. Lemon inside.
1. Chapter 1

"The princess of Tran has arrived in the Empire of Kou and will now pay her respect to the Imperial court". A servant announced.

Everyone was anticipating to see what kind of princess had caught Kouen's interest. Kouen stands near the throne where Gyokuen sits while the rest of the royal family stands on both sides. The huge door opened and came a fame with short stature but nonetheless walks with the presence and charisma of a royal blood. She wore a white dress that hugs her body like a second skin. The dress covered her neck and arms but showed a part of her creamy white legs due to the slit on both sides. Golden jewels adorned her chest and at her back was a heavy looking cape made of white fur. The audience murmured in approval but some still whispered of doubts since they couldn't see her face. She wore a piece of cloth that hides the lower half of her face, revealing only her eyes that seems to entrance anyone who looks at it. It was a mixture of ocean and sapphire blue that sparkle everytime light touches it. Her hair was long and dark tied on a high ponytail which was also adorned with a golden metal to keep it in place. On her hand was a spear which was silver in color. She stopped upon reaching the foot of the stairs that lead to where Kouen and Gyokuen are. Behind hee, her servants also stopped .

"Welcome to the Kou empire, princess Astra.". Gyoukuen said with a smile. "However, bringing a spear inside the imperial court is disrespecting to us. I am afraid that you might attack us anytime". She added, feigning frightened, covering her face with the sleeve of her dress. The audience agreed with the Empress.  
Kouen was silent, waiting for her response.

Astra met his eyes and only then did she bow her head, her servants followed suit as they all kneeled. "Forgive me if I have offended you, your highness. In our court, it is never impolite to bring your own weapon regardless of your status. This is because we respect the right to defend yourself from harm. Rest assured that this spear", she raised her head and met Kouen's eyes again before continuing. "Will not be used against you, Prince Kouen."

The prince smiled ever so lightly that no one noticed it. Before Gyoukuen could say anything, Kouen stepped forward.

"Hearing that puts me and everyone at ease, princess. It's been a long journey. Come and I'll show you where you can stay while we prepare for our union."  
Kouen went down the stairs and held out his arm for her to hold on to. ..

They walked down the long hallway of the palace without a word as the servants followed behind. They passed by the courtyard which made Astra stopped to stare at it. She smiled behind her mask, loving the colorful flowers that are in bloom.

Kouen also stopped, allowing her some time to enjoy the scene. Astra closed her eyes for a second but quickly opened them and swings her spear in front of her. "You have yourself a fierce woman" came from the one who suddenly appeared in front of her. He stopped her spear with a block of ice. She glared at him as he floats around her.

"Judar, stop fooling around". Kouen said glaring at the magi.

"I was just testing her. After all, I got curious when I heard you decided to marry a princess instead of adding her to your harem."

Astra's eyebrow twitched when she heard the word harem. Of course she knew that it was normal for royalties of other countries to have their harem but still she doesn't approve of it. If she had a choice, she wouldn't have agreed with this kind of marriage. She turned around, not interested with the dark-haired magi. After quite a walk, they finally reached her quarters. It was big and spacious despite the large canopy bed. "Leave us for a moment". Kouen ordered and the servants quickly left the room, closing the door as they went.

He faced his bride and walked towards her. Astra was a strong-willed woman. She can also fight and defend herself. But in the presence of this man, everything was stolen from her: her strength, her breathe and lastly, her heart. She took a step back, trying to distance herself. As he got closer, she felt like she was shrinking. After all he was 6'1 tall, a contrast to her small height. She remembered the first time she met the prince, back in her own kingdom.

Their kingdom was not as big as the Kou's empire but it was nonetheless has good natural resources and it sat almost in between Syndria and Kou. One day, Kouen and his younger brother visited their kingdom and talked with the king.

Unlike her sisters, she likes to read books and has heard a lot about the empire of Kou. She have read how they are expanding their territory and knew why they came to their kingdom. They also met accidentally in the garden of the palace. Astra was practicing her archery in the garden since the queen said it was unladylike for a woman to hold a weapon though the king allows her to do as she pleases. The reason why she likes to practice in the garden instead of the training ground is because the men will stop their practice to give way to a royalty. Kouen was given the time to walk around the palace and stopped when he heard the sound of arrows. He found the archer and quietly walked towards her, with Koumei at his back.

Astra felt the strong presence behind her and quickly turned around, pointing her bow and arrow at Kouen who stood with the sharp arrow barely a millimeter away from his heart. Astra was surprised, not expecting for him to be that close.

She slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. And when she did, she caught her breath. Boy was he tall. And handsome. "Kouen" She whispered unconsciously, guessing the man to be who she thought he is. Kouen would have corrected her to add honorifics but decided that he doesn't mind it.

Another man appeared from behind him with red hair and freckles across his face. He grabbed her bow and lowered them, which she did.

"This is the First prince of Kou, Prince Kouen. We assume that you are one of the princess?"

She nodded her head and took a step back for space. Her heart suddenly beat faster as Kouen boldly stare deeply in her eyes. He was intrigued with her beautiful eyes. It was like staring both at the sea and sky at the same time. He also found her beautiful with red lips, pale skin and long dark hair.

"I hope we didn't disturb your practice, princess. We'll go on our way now" Koumei said, bowing his head and headed back where they came. However, Kouen stayed behind, unmoving.

There was something about this small human that seems interesting but he couldn't figure it out. "Are you..not leaving yet, your highness?" She finally asked when she found her voice.

"I should be but you haven't introduced yourself". His voice was deep, sending shivers down her spine.

"Astra" came her small voice.

"Princess Astra" he repeated and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ears. She flinched, not expecting him to do that. She also finds it hard to read his expression since he looks so stern and cold.

Then he turned around to leave her with her bow and arrow.

"Prince Kouen" She suddenly said, making the prince stop and turn his head at her. "Will there be war?"

Kouen didn't expect her to ask him directly about it. "War will continue until the world is united under one king"

Her brows furrowed, trying to understand the logic in his words. "But, will Kou become an enemy of Tran?"

"That will depend on the decision of your king"

"Both Syndria and Kou are pressuring Tran to submit under their rule. We are being forced to choose a side. Our resources will bring great advantage to whoever we side on."

"What is your point, princess?"

"Syndria offers us an equal status and will be under their protection as long as we will take King Sinbad as our king. What can the Empire of Kou offer us?" She asked bluntly without batting an eyelash. Kouen then did something he rarely does. He laughed.

Astra was confused why he was laughing. Was he mocking her?

"You are one very peculiar princess." Then the next thing she knew, Kouen was already in front of her again with his hand around her small waist, pulling her closer. She dropped her bow and arrow and used her hands to push at his muscular chest.

"What can Kou offer, you ask? My empire is a hundred times bigger than yours. I can offer you land, manpower and gold. Aside from the fact that Tran will be under my protection."

Then he brought his lips close to her ear and whispered. "And if that's not enough, Kou is offering you a union with the first prince"

She felt her back hit the wall of her room which cut her off from her memories. Kouen trapped her with his hands on both side of her face. He took the spear from her hand and threw it on the floor. Then he pulled her mask down her face, revealing her soft, red lips and blushing cheeks.

And before she could ask what he's planning to do, their lips connected in a forceful kiss. She blushed deeper and tried to push him away. But compared to him her strength was not enough to even make him budge. He even grabbed her chin to keep her in place as he nibbled her bottom lip causing her to make an unfamiliar sound. His other hand went to her hair, pulling the metal band and freeing her long hair. Then he tangled his hand in it and pulled at it, making her open her mouth in pain. He took the opportunity to push his tongue and explore her inside. She didn't know what to do and tried to push his tongue away with hers, unaware of the effect it had on him. Slowly, she found herself getting lost in their make out. Her knees started to give in and she would have melted on the floor if it wasn't for his hand on her wait. He pulled away to her disappointment but remembered that she also needed air to breath. She was panting hard but Kouen wasn't done yet.  
He took off her fur cape and ripped the fabric around her neck until her skin was exposed for him to see.

His lips found her creamy neck and started running his tongue on it. then he found her soft spot and started to suck on the sensitive skin, causing her to moan loudly. He even bit on it, making sure to leave his mark for everyone to see.

He enjoys how he could make her breathless and moan with just his lips. Then he went upwards to her ear, nibbling on the soft shell before whispering.

"You kiss better than before. Did you practice while I was gone?" He teased.

"Pro..bably" she answered back making him bit her ear a little harder, not liking what he heard. Kouen finally let go of her and walked out of the room without saying anything else. She was finally relieved when he left the room. She quickly sat on the nearest chair, feeling weak from what he did. She knew she was a messed so she didn't allow the servants to enter her room yet. …

The next day, Astra strolled around the palace, still wearing her mask. Kouen said that it was part of Kou's tradition to cover the face of the bride until they finished their vows. It was the first time she heard about that kind of tradition. None of the books she read about Kou mentioned anything like that. She also wore the traditional dress of Kou which is a pale pink in color and a gold bangle around her neck to hide what Kouen left.

She didn't bring her spear but had knives hidden in her body for emergency purposes. She found a door and when she opened it, she was happy to find the library. There were hundreds of shelves containing scrolls. She also noticed a mountain-pile of scrolls on the table. She quietly walked around and saw a familiar face with red hair and freckles across his face. He was busy reading a scroll that he didn't notice her walking inside the library.

She took a scroll, pulled a chair beside him and started reading. After a while, Koumei finished reading and took the next scroll in front of him, only to be surprised when Princess Astra was sitting beside him with a scroll in her hands.

"Since when did you get here?" He asked, irritated that she didn't even knock.

"I've been here for an hour or so. You were too busy reading you didn't notice me". She answered flatly without taking her eyes away from her scroll. Koumei blushed a little, feeling embarrass upon realizing he was too engrossed in his readings.

"I've been curious but why are you wearing a veil?" Koumei asked. Astra turned her head away from the scroll and stared at him, puzzled.

"Is this not part of Kou's tradition?"

"What tradition? I've never heard of it"

There was a long silence between them before Astra ripped the veil off her face and slammed it on the table, surprising the younger prince.

"I think our marriage will be a difficult one" Astra commented before storming out of the library, leaving Koumei confused.

She looked for her future husband to slap him with the freaking veil but the palace was too big, bigger than her palace so she had a hard time searching for Kouen. "Oh, it's princess Astra"

She heard a feminine voice and saw it was one of the princess. What was her name again? Kouku? Kougyoku?

"You're very pretty, princess" Kougyoku praised, admiring Astra's face now that there is no veil hiding her features.

"Thank you"

"You are almost as pretty as me". The person beside the princess said. Astra tried to remember the other name of the princesses but none of their descriptions match this one.

"Do excuse Kouha. He's a little too vain"

"Kou..ha? Prince Kouha?" Astra asked, looking at the girly looking prince.

"Yup. Though im too pretty people mostly mistake me for a princess. Also-"

"Is there anything we can help you with? You seemed lost" Kougyoku cut him off.

"Well,yes. I've been looking for Prince Kouen. Have you seen him?"

"He left early morning to check the western part of the kingdom."

"I see. What time do you think he'll return?"

"It depends. Probably by tomorrow morning. Dont worry. He will not be late for your wedding" Kougyoku assured her with a smile.

Astra blushed. She thanked the princess before going on her way. There wasn't much to do so she decided to go back to the library. Easier said than done though. She got lost and ended up in the training ground where she saw the magi floating around a certain boy. "Ah, if it isn't the princess. I thought the reason why you had a veil is because of an ugly scar or something. Turns out you were just hiding your ugly face"

Hakuryuu turned around, curious when Judar said that she's not wearing a veil. He blushed, finding her beautiful unlike what Judar said. "Good morning, princess". Hakuryuu greeted, trying not to stutter. "Good morning, Prince Hakuryuu"

"You know my name"

"Pretty much. Prince Kouen mentioned the names of his siblings before"

Hakuryuu didn't expect for Kouen to mention his name to her. After all they weren't in good terms. "Uh huh. And what the hell are you doing here ugly? " Judar was obviously not happy with her around. "Well, see you around prince Hakuryuu". She said her goodbye to him, completely ignoring Judar's existence. …

She flopped on her bed, exhausted from walking around the palace. She couldn't find the library. It seems like someone moved it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She had the strangest dream.

She dreamed about Kouen, returning from the west. In her dreams he was kissing her as much as he had kissed her before. His hands were roaming around her body, under the fabrics of her clothes. With every touch, he set her skin in flames. He was murmuring her name in between his kisses and his hand finally reached the inside of her thigh.

She opened her eyes when she realized that the dream felt too real. And indeed Kouen was hovering over her body. His face was burried on the side of her neck, leaving bitemarks. "K-kouen", she gasped as his fingers brushed over her womanhood. She tried to close her legs but was unable to do so since he had his leg in between her. "That took you long enough to wake up" Kouen said huskily. "We can't.. Ahh"

"But you were moaning my name when I went inside your room"

"I..i wasn't! " she said defensively. She shut her eyes trying to ignore the heat forming in her stomach.

"Then how do you explain this? " he asked when he felt the liquid slowly dripping from her core. She squirmed when he pulled her underwear aside and pushed his finger. She clench the sheets of her bed tightly and was biting her lips.

Kouen's other hand found her breast and squeezed it. She couldn't hold back and moaned loudly before he sealed her lips with his, swallowing every sound she made. He pushed another finger inside which made her arch her back, pressing her chest against his making them both moan.

Her hands found its way on his head, gripping his hair tightly and accidentally untying his top knot. He pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers trying to loosen her a little since she was too tight while they deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss only to kiss her jaw, her neck and down until he reached her collar bone. Then he used his other hand to pull down her robes off her shoulder, exposing her chest.

"Keep your voice low, Astra. Else the servants may hear you". He warned before diving in her bossom. He suck at her left breast like a child hungry for its milk. Astra cursed him mentally. Does he think its easy to keep quiet while he was doing that to her? She tugged at his hair while he continues pumping his finger inside her. "Your.. High.. Ugh" she couldn't help but to moan, feeling like she will explode any time soon. "Say my name, Astra" he ordered as he quicken his pace. "That's… Ahhhh.. "

"If you don't.. " He suddenly pulled out his fingers, leaving her on the edge.

They stared at each other with lust filled eyes. "Kouen" she finally said and thats all he needed to hear before trusting three fingers instead. She screamed for a second before covering her mouth with her hand. Then she came. She trembled as she released for the first time. She buried her face on his chest, hiding from him.

They were both panting heavily and Kouen removed his fingers from her. He pushed her away from him so he could see her face. She quickly covered her face with her hands but he caught her wrists and pinned them over her head. He stared at her as he lick his fingers, making her blush a deeper shade of red. She also notice that he was fully clothed and only his hair was messy. Unlike her.

"Kouen.. Your sword.. Is poking my leg since earlier "

Kouen let out a smug grin. "I left my sword and armor on the chair, Astra"

"Then..? " The color drained from her face when she realized what it was. "But.. That wont fit! "

"We'll see tonight. " Kouen gave her one last kiss before standing up to pick his things. "And by the way, I sent the servants and guards away before I went inside your room"

When the servants came, Astra was too tired to get up from the bed.

"Your highness, there are red patches on your skin. Would you like me to call the royal physician? " one of the servants asked, concerned. Astra blushed and tried to cover her neck. "No, its okay. Its just some bed bugs"

"Oh my. Then we will have to do a general cleaning."

Astra just nodded her head and headed to the bathroom. They bath her and made sure that no spot was left unclean. Then they dressed her up in layers of red and golden robes. Her hair was also combed and tied. After hours of preparation, they headed towards the court where all are waiting for her. The huge door opened and she walked towards the throne where Kouen was waiting and wore the same color of red and gold. He had no emotion on his face which she didn't mind. However, she did feel nervous with what will happen after the ceremony. It was a long and tiring ceremony. There was a feast throughout the empire. They went to the balcony to quickly greet the people then went back inside the hall where the guests are waiting. To her surprise, King Sinbad was one of the guest. He was no stranger to her as he often visit their kingdom before. And they exchange words often. To be honest, she used to think that he was a handsome man, kind and also righteousness. However, she also felt like something was off with him. It felt like his smile is just a facade but she never heard anything bad about him aside from being a womanizer. Sinbad approached the two of them and offered his congratulations.

"Princess Astra, if ever you feel lonely, feel free to visit Syndria. You're always welcome there"

Kouen let out a hm but didn't say anything else. "That is very kind of you King Sinbad"

"Of course. But honestly I never expected for you to marry the prince of kou. I was hoping you'd marry a king instead. "

Kouen didn't like where the conversation was going so he wrapped his hand around her waist and excused them from the annoying king. Sinbad sighed as he watched her being pulled away from him. Astra stared at Kouen. His face was still stern as always but somehow his aura felt colder than usual. His grip on her arm was like an iron grip. "Where are we going? " she inquired. She tried to slowly wiggle her hand to free herself but Kouen didn't let go. "You walk too slow" He complained. "Well excuse me for being born with shorter legs than you"

Kouen was being impatient so he scooped her off her feet and carried her in his arms towards his room. The guards opened the doors and closed it right away. The moment he let her down she quickly tried to ran towards the door, trying to open it. However the guards locked it from the outside.

"It wont open" she said aloud and turned her head at Kouen only to turn again when she found outhe was already stripping off the first layer of his robes and was walking towards her.

"They will not open the door until I say so". Kouen explained as he trapped her with his arms. She squealed, not wanting to look behind her. Who know he must already be naked. "Astra, turn around"

She pretended not to hear him which was half true since her heart was beating too loud in her ears. He didn't say anything anymore. Instead he pulled the hair pins from her hair one by one, dropping it on the floor until her hair was down on her waist. Then she heard another metal-like hitting the floor.

She looked down a little and saw it was his belt. Oh shoot. That means his robes are open. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible against him, making sure she could feel every inch of his body. She gasped when she felt him hard behind her so she tried kicking her legs to escape. But Kouen was tall and stronger than her that her efforts didnt bother him.

He was even able to untie the sash on her waist. He suddenly spun her around and raised her by holding her waist, high enough so that they meet each others eyes. Her ocean blue meeting his crimson ones. Then he pushed her against the wall and her hands quickly held on to his broad shoulders. His robes were now low on his elbows, revealing his muscular chest, his well-defined abs and - Astra coughed and felt embarrassed to see him in all his glory. But unlike her, Kouen was as calm as ever.

He used the wall to keep her in place. One of his hand let go of her waist to guide her leg around his waist. At first she refused so he let go both of his hands, causing her to automatically wrapped her legs around him to avoid falling on the hard floor. He started kissing her neck, his favorite spot. His hands were everywhere. He grabbed her breasts and rubs her nipples, feeling it harden under his touch.

Then his hand started to go lower past her stomach and reached her folds. When he pushed his fingers, she burried her nails on his shoulder which he didn't mind. He had only done so little yet she was already wet. She moaned his name and tangled her hands on his crimson hair. She was clenching his fingers which made him groan. He wanted to replace his fingers with his length now but he decided to be patient with her and took her to his enormous bed. He withdrew his fingers but before she could say anything his mouth was on hers. He sucked on her lower lip and pushed his tongue inside. Their tongues danced against each other until he broke away and trailed down her body using his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. His hands parted her legs and settled in between them. His goatee tickled her, making her giggle involuntarily.

Then her giggles were replaced by her moans when she felt his tongue inside her. She grabbed a fistful of his crimson hair, unsure whether she wanted to pull him away. "Ahh.. Kouen.. I can't.. Hah.. "  
She tried to string her words together but it was impossible as she felt herself explode in his mouth. Afterwards, he sat up to removed the annoying robe from his body and positioned himself.

"Kouen.. Will it.. I dont think-ahhhh"

Kouen didn't let her finish her sentence. He pushed inside here in one swift move, making her scream his name as she arch her back in pain. "It hurts" she groaned as she clung to his neck for dear life. He stayed still for a minute, allowing her to adjust to his size. Then when he felt her relaxed a little, he pulled out until the tip remained and entered her again, slowly. He moaned as he felt her tight walls around him, squeezing him. He continued his movements but gradually increasing the speed. Astra was soon moaning his name loudly, not caring anymore if anyone hear her.

All that mattered was the feeling of him inside her. And all they could hear were their pantings, their names rolling off each other's lips and the sound of skin slapping against each other. Kouen was too caught up in the moment that he didnt notice she had drew his blood from scratching his back with her nails.

The next thing they knew, they both released at the same time. Astra stares at him with half lidded eyes. His crimson hair was wet with sweat and cascaded down his handsome face. And for a moment, the great prince of the Kou empire didnt look stern and cold. Instead, his features soften and a small smile formed on his lips. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks that she didn't notice until she felt his hands. He collapsed on her but was careful not to crush her with his weight.

He whispered something before rolling on to his side and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She couldn't believe what she heard.

He said he wanted a son.


	2. Chapter 2

His crimson eyes stared at her beautiful sleeping form. Her long, black hair was a mess and her pale skin has red markings everywhere. He guessed it was already noon however he couldn't dare to move his arm for she was using it as her pillow. He didn't mind it though.

In fact he finds it very comfortable.

He brushed a wild strand of hair away from her face and traced her nose, down to her soft, swollen red lips. His actions made her stir which made him held his breath.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing those ocean blue eyes. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes and focused at the handsome face before her.

She studied his face for a while. And just like her he was also a mess. His red hair was in disarray yet he still oozed that royal charisma. Then her eyes went lower, down his throat and his bare chest.

Bare, muscular chest.

She blushed and quickly sat up straight, pulling the blanket with her to cover her naked body.

"G-good morning, your Highness " she greeted, trying to act casual. Kouen couldn't help but to smirk with her reaction.

He also sat up straight and gathered her hair in his hand and moved it to her left shoulder so he could see the pale skin of her back and neck. Astra could hear her own erratic heartbeat against her chest like its going to explode any minute.

His fingers trailed down her spine, leaving burning sensation along its way. Then he kissed the crook of her neck, making her gasp with the sudden contact. His goatee was also ticklish which made her giggle involuntarily.

Kouen then bit her already red skin. She yelped in pain but he quickly gave it a lick before sucking on it. His large hands snaked up to her chest and pulled the annoying fabric away from her hands. When he successfully tore it he quickly groped her breasts, rubbing her soft buds in between his fingers until they turned hard.

She opened her mouth to ask him to stop, excusing that it was too early for this. However her voice failed her and instead an embarasding moan escaped her mouth.

Then his lips left her neck and went up to her ear. He gave it a lick and nipped at the shell while his right hand travelled south.

"Raise your body so I can touch you more" Kouen whispered, his voice deep and husky. It was hypnotizing, making her bend her legs so that she was now kneeling.

"Good girl".

He rubbed her clit, making her wet with the friction. When he felt his fingers became covered with her dripping cum, he raised it to her eye level.

Then he scissored his fingers, the gooey liquid sticking on each finger.

"So early and you are already this wet " He murmured before bringing his fingers to his mouth. Astra turned her head and watch as his wet tongue lick his fingerd clean from her cum. While she was entranced, he took the opportunity to insert his two fingers from his left hand. Her back straightened as she felt his long fingers stretch her tight hole.

"Ahhh.. Hhnngg.. K-ko.. Uen.. "

She was now panting heavily as he contiinued thrusting. She felt weak, the strength of her legs slowly disappearing which made her lean forward and supported her body with her arms instead. Kouen felt his dick became harder upon seeing her round bottom.

"Im going to-ahhhhh"

He felt her explode, her cum dripping down hef legs as he pulled his long fingers out.

Then he pulled her arm, making her sit again and turned her around so that they are now facing each other.

He grabbed her wide hips and made her straddle him, his long and thick length in between then.

She still couldn't help but feel nervous especially now that she can see it clearly. She quickly grabbed on to his shoulders for support. Kouen stared at her with lust filled eyes before guiding his lenght inside her.

Her blue eyes grew wide as she felt the tip entered her. She quickly raised her body with her knees supporting her, trying to evade the pain. But Kouen grabbed her waist to stop her from removing the head completely.

He used his other hand to grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. He sucked on her lower lip until she opened her mouth and his tongue was pushed inside. Their tongues dance, trying to fight for dominance but Kouen won and explored her wet cavern. Astra moaned in his mouth.

While he was distracting her with his mouth, he took the chance and slowly pulled her down. She tried to pull away from his kiss however he already have his hand at the back if her head to keep her in place.

Astra's legs gave in.

Kouen swallowed her screams as she was impaled on his hard length. He groaned at the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him. He allowed her to pull away sensing that they both needed air.

They stayed still for a while, allowing her to adjust to his size.

And as they both panted, they stared at each other until she slowly moved her body upwards. Kouen groaned and assisted her. She tangled her hand on his red hair and pulled him for another kiss which he happily obliged.

Their pace quickened as sweat rolled down their naked skin.

He allowed her a few more thrusts before he stood up, with her legs wrapped around him, and pushed her against the wall. Now that he is in complete control he doubled the pace and thrust harder, deeper.

"Kouen! " she screamed as he bit her already bruised neck. She grabbed on to his shoulders as if her life depended on it. Kouen has also been groaning her name as he felt his orgasm coming close.

Tears had started to roll down her cheeks along with her sweat, unable to contain the ecstasy. Kouen, with his red hair, eyes and goatee looks like he was fire and she was burning from pure pleasure.

Kouen captured her lips once more before they both released at the same time. He bit her lower lip until he tasted blood. Astra would have complained but she was still high and instead just moaned against his lips.

"Hot" Astra murmured as she felt his hot liquid filled her insides as Kouen rested his forehead on her shoulders. He sighed in contentment as his pulsating length finally released the semen. When he was done he pulled his cumcoated length, making her blush as some of their fluids dripped down her thighs.

"I left scratches on you". Astra said with concern when she noticed the red angry marks on his chest which were made by her nails.

"And I painted your pale skin with red and blue"

"Your Highness, I don't think I can walk". Astra said honestly, feeling tired and exhausted from their morning exercise. Kouen let out a low chuckle and just kissed her forehead. He carried her towards the bed and wrapped her with the blanket.

"I'll have the servants bring you your food. You can sleep today as much as you want. " Kouen watched as she closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

"I guess you really are tired. We'll need to fix your stamina in the future".

He got up and wore his robes before heading to the bath house.

...

Astra woke up feeling hungry.

She groaned when she sat up, feeling her sore muscles. A servant entered the room with a tray of food in her hands. Astra could feel herself salivating from the delicious smell. The servant greeted her before putting the tray on her lap.

She was not able to thanked the servant since she was too hungry. She quickly ate everything in a blink of an eye. After drinking her tea she asked the servant what time it is and was surprised when she was informed it was already evening.

She couldn't believe she slept the whole day without eating and taking a bath.

Bath.

She suddenly became conscious of her smell. Her servant handed her the robes which she wore with great difficulty. She realized she could barely raised her arms so the servant had to help her with the simple task. When she finally got up, she looked back at the untidy, messy bed. She also felt a little embarass when she notice the blood stains on it.

The servant assisted her in her bath.

When the servant pulled her robes, Astra heard her gasp quietly. Fortunately there was a big mirror inside the bathroom so she took her time to study her body.

Now she understood why her servant gasped.

Her body was covered with love marks. Her skin was supposed to be white and creamy but now it was almost a mixture of red and blue. Kouen almost covered her neck with his kiss marks she was sure its impossible to covered it even with make up. A certain spot on her neck was bluish in color. On her right shoulder was a visible bite mark that was now turning blue. And her hips. Both sides are also bruised from his tight gripped.

No wonder her body hurts.

However, despite the pain she couldn't help but giggle knowing that Kouen was the reason for it.

She slowly dipped in the warm water that was mixed with roses and fragrant oil. The servant softly scrubbed her body with a sponge which greatly help her relax her aching muscles.

...

After her relaxing bath, she decided to stroll around the palace though she still suffers from muscular pain. It was quiet which didnt suprise her considering it's already dark.

She found herslef in the training ground. It was almost empty aside from Hakuryuu who was training with his spear. Astra slowly approached him.

Hakuryuu quickly turned around, his spear pointed at her. Astra was surprised upon seeing the hatred burning in his eye. Upon realizing who it was, Hakuryuu quickly lowered his spear and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were.. Someone else"

Astra tilted her head to the side, wondering who he thought she was. Her movement allowed him to see more of her slender neck and the bruised didn't escape his eye.

"Are you alright, Princess? "

"I am. Why? " She asked curiously, forgetting about her skin discoloration..

"You have a bruise on your neck. Did Kouen-"

Astra quickly covered her bruise with her hand and cut him off. "No, it's not like that. I'm fine. Definitely fine. A bug just happen to bit me earlier and i scratch it that's why.. "

She mentally slapped her face for the pathetic lie. It was so obvious no one will believe it.

"Oh I see. I wonder what kind of bug it was. The servants will need to clean you quarters tomorrow to avoid that kind of bruise".

Astra couldn't believe the younger prince believed her. Had she became better in lying or is he just gullible.

"But Princess, if ever someone harms you, you can tell me. I promise I will help you". Hakuryuu said with a smile. Astra smiled back which made his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Prince Hakuryuu. And you can drop the honorifics. Im not that much old you know"

"Then, may I know how old you are? "

"Im almost 19." She said proudly.

Hakuryuu's eyes widened and mentally computed her and Kouen's age difference.

"There you are Hakuryuu. And good evening Princess Astra"

The two of them turned their heads and saw Hakuei walking towards them.

Astra noted how beautiful she is and she looks kind and sincere.

"Good evening" Astra greeted and smiled back at her.

"I hope that you are enjoying your stay here"

"She got bitten by a bug on her neck though. We should have the servants double their cleaning. " Hakuryuu said which made Astra coughed loudly.

Hakuei's eyes darted to her neck and noticed the bruises which Astra tried to cover once again. Hakuei blushed and understood how she got her bruises.

"I-i see. Then I guess the servants will need to clean her room by tomorrow morning." Hakuei pretended to believe it. "I'm sure it's been a tiring day. We will be resigning to our quarters for now Princess. See you tomorrow"

Hakuei quickly pulled her little brother's arm, ignoring his little protest. Astra waived her hand.

"Oh. I forgot to ask if they know where Prince Kouen is"

...

Astra decided to check the library though she doubts if he will be there. There is also a possibility that Kouen has returned to his quarters.

She knocked on the door and went inside, half expecting for Koumei to be reading. But instead, she saw the familiar red hair of her prince. He was sleeping with his head on the table and he used his arms as pillows.

She looked around just to make sure that he was alone before silently walking towards him. She contemplated whether to wake him up or to let him sleep.

After thoughtful considerations she decided to wake him up. The library was cold and she didn't bring any blanket.

Astra poked his arms a couple of times but he didn't even stir. Then she tried shaking his shoulders.

"Your Highness.. Your Highness. You might catch a cold if you continue sleeping here. "

Her voice seemed to work wonders as he finally opened his eyes, revealing his crimson orbs. He stared at her then with such speed he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Astra yelped in surprise and grabbed the table to keep herself from tripping over him.

"Are you alright, your Highness? " Her voice was as smooth as silk and was full of concern. Kouen looked more surprise, as if he didn't expect that he'll be able to touch her.

"Sorry. I thought i was still dreaming"

"I'm flattered to know that you are dreaming about me". She teased, smiling that angelic smile of hers. Kouen smirked at her but didn't deny it, still holding her wrist.

He started rubbing circles on her skin.

"Your Highness, is there something wrong? You're spacing out". Astra pointed out as she walked closer to him. She gently touched his hand that held her wrist. This made him raised his head to look at her.

"Tell me, princess. Why did you agree to this marriage? "

"To protect my small country, your Highness. " She answered softly.

"What if another country offered marriage the same time as I did. Will you still choose the empire of Kou? "

Astra was surprised with his question.

"I guess it will depend on what will be offered to my country. I'd choose the one who can be of great help to elevate Tran's economical status"

Kouen grinned upon hearing her answer. Then he pulled her wrist, making her sit on his lap. She squealed and tried to immediately stand up but Kouen kept her in place by wrapping his arms around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"That's a good answer" He murmured, his breath warm against her cold skin. It made the small hair on her arms stood. Then she felt something wet touch the same spot where she felt his breath.

"I also have a question, if I may. " She said, thankful that she didn't stutter. Kouen just let out a 'hmm', refusing to leave for neck.

"Why did-"she bit her lips to stop herself from moaning and tried to focus on her question.

"Why did what? " Kouen asked, biting her skin. He noticed how her breath became short and quick as he continued assulting the poor skin.

"-You chose me? "

Kouen stopped, pulled back and stared at her blue eyes. But instead of answering her question he captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside while her hands tangled in his red locks.

Kouen was about to undress her when they heard the door opened. He pulled away from the kiss and saw her face flushed and eyes clouded.

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you here ", came Koumei's voice. He stared curiously at the two, oblivious.

...

A/N: There's a high possibility that every chapter will contain lemon. And thank you so much for the reviews. A part of me feels quite embarrass writing lemons lols but i still did it anyway xD


End file.
